irnfandomcom-20200214-history
Summaries of Terror of Alcatar
These are all the current summaries for Terror of Alcatar, written in order from top to bottom. This list will be updated as the sessions go along by Fanthes. The summaries are direct copy pastes of how they were written down originally. Resume for the 1st session: Arrival at Mirfeld Picking up where we left off, the player characters all made their way to the town of Mirfeld separately, but quickly started bonding over common interests inside of the Jolly Sheep. Inside of the tavern they met a stranger who goes by the name of Brabom who is a self-proclaimed bounty hunter looking for more hunters to join his guild going by the name of Shadecrest. To get to Shadecrest, Brabom will help lead our player characters through the forests of Alcatar. Resume for the 2nd session: Through the Forests Picking up where we left off, you met up with Brabom at the borders of southern Alcatar and slowly began making your way through the forest to get to the supposed hideout of the Shadecrest bounty hunters guild. As you make your way through the woods you come upon strange markings and a head on a stick belonging to a native Alcatar tribe called The Savages. Brabom tells you that you walked right into an ambush, which could have ended horribly had Huaxotl not paid heed to the God(s) of the forest, inadvertently saving himself and his companions. After walking for a long while you happen upon a clearing where you had to fight your way through dire bats to get to a cave on the other side. Through the combined efforts of Thomas and Desmond one bat is quickly disposed of, whilst Elise used her magical prowess to scare the final bat away, leaving a safe path for you all to enter the cave, where Brabom is now lowering a stone wall using some kind of magical badge device. Resume for the 3rd session: Shadecrest and The Terror After making your way into the Headquarters of Shadecrest through the magical device Brabom was carrying, you were all quickly met with your first challenge. The Guild Master, who none of you got to see, but who communicated through Balmaris, one of the highest ranking officers in the guild, seemed unconvinced of your abilities as a team and as Bounty Hunters. So ensuring the utmost quality out of their new rookies, they tasked you with finding and bringing an end to The Terror of Alcatar. A mystery in itself, no one knows who or what The Terror is, but many blame it for the disasters and supposed, curses that hang over Alcatar as a region. With only a hint of The Terror having been seen last in the city of Swinford, you quickly set out towards the city, accompanied by Brabom once again, who would steer the special Shadecrest carriage, that would carry you to Swinford. Resume for the 4th session: Road to Swinford Last time you started your journey towards Swinford, which was made significantly shorter thanks to one of the carriages of Shadecrest. About halfway through the journey, you stop to see that something is wrong with the carriage and just as you do this, are attacked by Savages and Dire Boars. Through the combined efforts of the team you manage to live through the encounter with relatively little injury. In the early morning you arrived at the gates of Swinford where you managed to overhear a passing conversation about some Curse of Alcatar or Escaped arsonist from Transmere roaming free. A bit worn out from the carriage trip, you all end and start in front of the local Swinford Inn. Resume for the 5th session: Within the Walls of Swinford Last time your party made it to the city of Swinford. A city known for being a defensive bastion of northern Zion, but also known for the rich amounts of coal they gather and trade from their coal mines. Upon arrival, you immediately set your sights on the nearest tavern, The Fainting Goat. Not long after entering the establishment, you all witness a man fainting at a nearby table and despite your best efforts, you were unable to safe him, but you were able to deduce that his death was by poison. So, setting out to hunt down the Terror of Alcatar, you followed the only set of rumors you had overheard from staying a day in the city. Which lead you to the Swinford Jail, where you met a wrongfully imprisoned tiefling. The tiefling who had recently arrived in Swinford himself, swore he was innocent, and said he saw the real suspect, a winged beast, escape the scene towards the Necruldim Mountains. As far as you know from gathering information, no one knows who or what this Terror is. Some say it's a man, a woman, a gang of bandits or a vicious magical beast. Nevertheless, you informed the guard present at the jail that you wanted a meeting with the Captain of the guards, to which he complied. You all went back to the Fainting Goat to think the situation over, where Desmond got a hunch to check out the Merchant's Guild. The session ended with Desmond entering the building where the Merchants reside and the rest of you, staying at the Fainting Goat. Resume for the 6th session: Necruldim and Constance, Curse Origins So, we began last session at the Fainting Goat. Thomas, Elise and Huaxotl were all gathered at a table, discussing their next course of action, when Akaro, the Captain of the guard entered. Thanks to the persuasiveness of the party, they managed to strike a deal with the guards, wherein additionally thanks to Elise's silver tongue, she even convinced Akaro to hand her the prison key, so that they could take the tiefling with them into the mountains, should he prove useful in the hunt. Afterwards, Thomas and Elise went to the local library to read up on the mountains themselves, here they also found information on the powerful wizard, Necruldim, who used to live in Swinford. In the meantime, Huaxotl came across a homeless man who in shock and fear claimed to have seen another lizard like him pass through the city not too long ago. Desmond took in the prices of the various spices of the Merchant's Guild, here he also managed to notice how much he stood out from the crowd, as he didn't wear their traditional black and brown color scheme. After all this, you all met up again and decided heading to the local fighting pit was the best course of action. You managed to gain entry fairly quickly, and thanks to the brawn of Huaxotl and enchanting abilities of Elise, you managed to defeat Gunthar the Fearless, an esteemed fighter of the Pit of Blood. This earned you all a fair bit of gold and for Huaxotl, a bit more fame in the city of Swinford. This is where we ended the session and it is where we will pick up, right now. Resume for the 7th session: Swinford After-Dark Last session began with Desmond registering for the local fighting pit, The Pit of Blood, taking on a competitor in the form of the dwarven fighter Brakas the Unbreakable. Who, after a swift encounter with Desmond demonstrating his physical prowess, proved to be very breakable. Afterwards, the party agreed to split up momentarily to pursue different interests in town. Elise and Huaxotl went to set free the tiefling prisoner, whilst Thomas and Desmond went to check out the major of Swinford, as they suspected he might have something to do with the ongoing chaos. However, after being denied entry into the Noble Quarters, they went to join up with Elise and Huaxotl, who were in the process of freeing and meeting Varenthol, who Huaxotl for some reason seemed very mistrusting of. Nevertheless, using Varenthol as your only witness of the Terror, you took to the Swinford slums to the site where the Terror attacked. Due to the sharp memorizing of Desmond he was quickly able to deduce that the Terror of Alcatar is a Gargoyle. Swiftly losing time, the party and Varenthol decided to break into the library after dark to study up on the gargoyles before heading into the Necruldim Mountains. After a succesful break in, the party learned about the nature of gargoyles, and how the Terror didn't behave like gargoyles usually do. Standing in the middle of the library, you were all distracted by a loud cacaphonous shock, as it sounded like something was rammed against the side of the building. This is where we pick up our session. Resume for the 8th session: A Smiling God Last time we played you, the player characters, accompanied by Varenthol the tiefling, snuck out of the library after dark. Following a strange booming sound you heard coming from outside, upon leaving the building, you quickly deduced that it came from the northern city gate. You saw guards on the walls, gargoyles and a hydra emerging from the thick fog spilling out of the mountain pass. Deciding against helping defend the city in the darkness, you instead took this opportunity to visit the Noble Quarters of Swinford, a gated community you were previously shunned away from by a group of city guards. Upon entering, you are immediately approached by a hooded figure, dressed in brown. The man approaching the party kindly makes you suspicious, and you quickly dispatch of him, but not before he preaches about a supposed Smiling God, and not before he catches Elise's name in a conversation. You meet another individual with the same smile as the man earlier and quickly hightail it out of the district, deciding to sleep on your efforts and be ready to meet the Captain of the Guard in the morning, to see you off into the mountain pass. However, right before falling asleep, Elise heard a cackle in the back of her mind. This is where we continue our tale. Resume for the 9th session: Showdown in the Mountain Pass Resume for the 10th session: Assault on Onzuldor Keep Resume for the 11th session: Zylthana